


The Greatest Gift

by deathclassic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, It's a little late, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Phil is 30!!!!, birthday fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic
Summary: Dan is Phil's greatest giftorDan and Phil spend Phil's birthday with his family and Dan really didn't expect this to happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was lowkey a dream i had one time and yeah, it's a little late bc i couldn't decide how i wanted it to go but im pretty content with it so enjoy

Dan always found himself nostalgic whenever he stepped foot in Phil's bedroom in the house he grew up in. Dan hadn't been to Phil's house for a few years now and he had honestly missed the place and all the memories it held. 

There was just something about the patch of carpet that Phil had leaped on him, pushing him down onto that spot in the first Phil Is Not On Fire that made his heart race because that was the beginning. There was something about the double bed pressed against the wall that he and Phil had made love for the first time back in 2009 that made him blush. There was something about the bedroom in general that made him smile because of all the memories that they had made together along in this very room. 

Dan thought the room was huge the first time he stepped in but now it looked smaller than ever. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't an 18 year old who hadn't finished growing but now he's 25 years old and he's 6'3 that made it feel a little cramped. But he wouldn't change it for the world. 

Like right now, it was the night before Phil's birthday and he should be sleeping but his mind is racing about how everything has changed without him realising and that they were growing old together and the thought made his heart swell because he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. Right now, he's lying in Phil's bed staring up at the ceiling that had those glow in the dark stars that Phil stuck up there when he was a little kid. 

Phil was like a star, Phil was the sun - the biggest star of them all, he thought. 

And maybe his feet were nearly falling off the end of the bed and Phil was hogging most of the duvet so the left side of his body was slowly getting colder as it was pulled off of him and maybe he was more excited for Phil's birthday than Phil was because 30 was a big deal that Phil didn't like to think about all that much. 

With a small sigh, he shuffled his body closer to Phil's and smiled softly when Phil immediately reacted and subconsciously pulled him closer into his chest without waking up for a second. Now Dan could sleep. 

 

Dan woke up before Phil despite not falling asleep until the early hours of the morning and he can't believe that his boyfriend is 30 years old. It doesn't bother him and he knew that Phil was worried that this would change things in their relationship but Dan had quickly assured him that absolutely nothing would change. 

He didn't know what time it was but he couldn't hear anyone else moving or talking in the house so he figured it was still quite early. He tilted his face upwards and brought a finger up to trace Phil's jawline before stretching up and kissing at the bare skin. Phil scrunched up his eyes before opening them sleepily and closing them again only to repeat the process a few times until he could keep them completely open. 

"Happy birthday" Dan mumbles kissing his cheek and tightening the grip he had on Phil's chest as a hugging gesture. He felt Phil smile against his lips in turn making him smile. Phil turned his head to the side so he could receive a proper kiss from the younger boy. It wasn't meant to lead into making out but over the course of 20 seconds, Dan had somehow gotten himself on top of his boyfriend, knees on either side of his torso, one hand resting on the pillow and the other on Phil's cheek as Phil's hands roamed and grabbed at his back. This wasn't something they normally did, they made out a lot but they never really did it in the mornings before they had even brushed their teeth but this was a special occasion. 

 

"This was the best way to wake up" Phil murmured as they pulled apart and he had gently pulled Dan's body to lay on top of his. He could feel Dan's heart beating fast against his chest and he smiled to himself because he was the cause of it. They stayed in this position for a little longer before they heard other people in the house waking up and walking around downstairs. "Should go downstairs now I suppose"

Dan reluctantly rolled off of Phil - not before giving him one more kiss - and pulled on one of Phil's hoodies that had somehow made his way into his bag, somehow meaning he had stolen it and claimed it as his own because it was comfy and smelt like Phil. He can't help but think that all their subscribers would be having heart attacks if they knew what went on behind the camera. 

He followed Phil down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother stood at the counter dishing up some pancakes upon Phil's request. 

 

"Happy birthday, my lovely boy" she gushed when she noticed her youngest son standing in the doorway and rushed forward to engulf him in a hug. 

"Thanks mum" Phil smiled bending over slightly to hug her back "Pancakes smell great"

"I've got all your favourite toppings, do you want tea? Or a coffee?" she asked hustling back to the stove so the pancakes wouldn't burn. 

"Coffee for me but I'm sure Dan would love a tea" Phil replied as he took a seat at the table and gestured for Dan to sit next to him. He lifted his arm and let it rest on Dan's shoulders as Dan shifted the chair closer to his and leant against him. 

"How did you sleep, Dan?" She asked as she poured boiling water into a mug

"Really well, thank you" Dan replied "Do you need help with breakfast?"

"No, no, no" She turned him down "You're our guest and normally I would make Phil help me but it's his birthday. Martyn and Cornelia should be here soon and your father has popped down to the shops to pick up some things"

 

Martyn and Cornelia arrived as they were piling the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher to be dealt with later. Martyn went straight to his brother while Cornelia reached up to give Dan a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"How does it feel being 30 little bro?" Martyn asked slapping Phil on the back in a brotherly way 

"I feel old" Phil laughed "I don't think it's sunk in yet"

"Don't worry you're only getting older" Martyn replied with a smile

 

The four of them made their way to the lounge after being ordered too by their mum and continued to carry out a conversation. Cornelia and Martyn sat on the two armchairs whereas Phil had pulled Dan onto the couch with him and was fiddling with the hairs on the back of Dan's neck absentmindedly as Dan rested his hand on Phil's knee. 

They talked about how their lives were going and if they had anything else planned for Phil's birthday and Dan mentioned that they were going out to dinner tonight with some friends that they hadn't seen for a while which was going to be nice. 

All of them sat around the dining room table as Phil's mum presented a cake she had made and made them all laugh at the replica Phil in a ball pit. Martyn had filmed Phil blowing out the candles to commemorate the milestone and was careful to not film Dan sitting next to him. They weren't 'out' to their audience but they had also downplayed how careful they were about hiding their relationship as of recently. 

 

"Present time!" Cornelia clapped her hands and reached beside her seat to bring the bag she had been carrying on top of the table "This is from Martyn and I"

Phil graciously took the bag and reached in to pull out a stuffed dog which made him laugh as he looked it over.

"You said you wanted a dog" Martyn shrugged "Now you do"

"Thank you, I'll take good care of him" Phil looked it over once more and handed it to Dan to have a look. He reached into the bag to pull out his 'real' present and found 2 books that he didn't own by Stephen King. "Oh these are great! I haven't got these two and I needed new reading material"

He thanked his brother and Cornelia and opened the gift from his parents, which was a gift card to the cinema that would allow him to go to at least 6 movies (with another person (Dan)) as well as some trinkets that Phil seemed to like and Dan had slipped a message to his parents about. 

"I got you a present too" Dan piped up nervously. 

"Dan, I told you not to get me one" Phil whined but he knew deep down that Dan would have gotten him one anyway because he knows Dan. "But thank you"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Dan asked as took the wrapped gift and placed it in front of him. He was nervous about Phil opening it in front of his family but Phil's mum had assured him that they won't embarrass the two. Dan wasn't one for sentimental gifts especially to give to Phil as he was a goofy guy who liked weird things but he knew Phil would love this gift. 

"I would never" Phil answered honestly as he unwrapped the paper to reveal a photo album. "A photo album?"

"Yeah" Dan wiped his hands on his jeans "I, um, got pictures of us printed and put them in and there's some spare pages for you to fill in at the back and um yeah"

"Dan, this is so sweet" He grabbed for his hand under the table and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as to which Dan blushed "Can we have a look?"

He opened the first page and read the message Dan had written as neatly as he could and smiled at the ink smudges on certain words due to Dan being left handed. The first picture in the book was the first picture they had ever taken together when Dan visited him in Manchester. He flipped through more pages and found screenshots from some of their early collabs and pictures that hadn't made their way onto social media because it was them being sickenly adorable and coupley. Some photos had some footnotes that ranged from 'i hate how i look here but you look amazing ;)' and 'this was one of the best dates we ever went on' and 'you look weird here' which Phil loved. 

"Thank you, love" Phil reached over and hugged him tightly "I love you"

"I love you, too" Dan replied as he hugged back just as tight if not tighter. 

 

"I really love the photo album" Phil says later that afternoon as they get ready to go out tonight

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?" Dan asks as he searched for a shirt he seemed nice to wear 

"You could have gotten me a roll of toilet paper and I would have loved it" 

"Stop being such a sap" Dan laughed but his heart fluttered at the words "It wasn't too cheesy or cliche was it?"

"It was the perfect amount of cheesy" Phil replied "Even though I don't like cheese I do enjoy cheesy couple things"

 

 

There was 10 of them at the restaurant and there were several conversations happening and Phil was trying to talk to a friend but his mind keeps drifting off and he finds himself missing half of what he's saying but listens enough to keep the conversation going. He glances over to his right where Dan is happily talking to another friend. The waiters had cleared the table and were about to bring out their dessert and to top up their wine and Phil had specifically requested that no one mention that it's his birthday to ensure they won't sing to him even though this was quite a fancy restaurant he didn't want to take any risks. 

Phil liked walking around Manchester at night and he liked Manchester in general. He's sad that he doesn't live there anymore but it just makes the times he's there even more special. And it's extra special when Dan is leaning against him as he laughs at something Phil said and their hands are entwined and barely anyone is out so people wouldn't recognise them. 

They were walking back to Phil's house, hand in hand, when Phil stopped and turned his body so that he could face Dan. Dan stopped walking and looked at Phil with a confused expression.

 

"I love you" Phil started 

"I love you too" Dan replied with a smile but he was still confused as they were just standing in Phil's driveway. 

"I love you so much and I've been planning this for a long time and now that I'm 30, I feel this is the start of a new milestone and I want to take you with me. Dan, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and you're my best friend and lover. We've created this new world together and I guess what I want to say is" Phil removed his hands from Dan's to reach into his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. Dan knew exactly what was happening and him being the crier that he is already had tears streaming down his face and his hands covering his mouth to muffle the sobs that had begun "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course, a million times yes" Dan cried as Phil reached out for his hand to slide the ring on "I'm so happy, I'm sorry I'm crying but this is the best moment of my life. I love you so much"

Phil stood up and Dan immediately threw himself at him and nearly made Phil fall over from the impact. Dan was still crying softly and Phil wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly rocked from side to side. They stood like that for a while before they walked inside and immediately were flocked by Phil's family asking how the proposal went. Phil had told them all what he was planning so Dan shyly held at his hand where the silver band with tiny diamonds embedded within sat proudly on his ring finger and hid his face in Phil's neck to hide the tear stains. 

Phil lead his fiance up the stairs and into his bedroom where they sat at the end of his bed just enjoying each others company. 

"I can't believe we're gonna get married" Dan breathed out as he held his hand out again, he really can't stop looking at how perfect it looks on his hand. 

"Did you suspect anything?"

"Not at all" Dan shook his head "Why today of all days? Today was about to be all about you instead of me"

"You're the greatest gift I've ever gotten" Phil replied "You're all I want"

"I want to show everyone" Dan says fishing his phone out of his pocket "I want everyone to know that I'm marrying the love of my life"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked uncertainly. He wasn't against coming out, he was the one who started all the conversations about the topic and he was all for it but he was worried Dan would regret it. 

"I'm sure" Dan nodded "I want the world to see how proud I am and I want to show you off as my fiance and soon to be husband"

"How about we both tweet a picture at the same time?" Phil asked as he took his phone out "Give them two pictures to cry over"

Phil opened the camera app and turned the camera so it was only on Dan who was busy looking at his outstretched hand (again) with his hand over his mouth like it was still sinking in and the tear tracks were still clearly evident on his face. He had never looked more perfect. 

"Did you already take the picture?" Dan asked glancing up "I thought we were taking one together?"

"Well since it's my birthday, I want to show off my present" Phil answered as he turned the phone around to show Dan the picture 

"I look so bad" Dan whined as he reached out to take Phil's phone but he quickly moved it out of the way much to Dan's despair.

"Nope, I'm uploading this one" Phil grinned "It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want"

"Fine" Dan groaned but he was smiling "I'll upload one of both of us then, come here"

Dan took a few photos of the two of them, each of them with his hand held up proudly as he grinned. Some of the photos had Phil kissing his cheek, others were Phil smiling and others were complete and utter flops where both of them had half closed eyes. Dan liked the ones Phil was kissing his cheek the most and would get the biggest uproar from their followers. 

"Okay we'll upload at the same time" Phil says as he writes out his Instagram post and clicks the box that would post them to all his other social media. "Ready?"

"Just a second" Dan mumbled "Okay, ready, set, upload!"

"Twitter and Instagram and Tumblr are gonna crash" Phil laughed as he turned his phone off "The world is ending"

"I love you, so fucking much" Dan leans into his fiance and gives him a passionate kiss

"I love you too" Phil replies after they lean back.

 

AmazingPhil: HE SAID YES!!! BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!!!!!! @danisnotonfire 

 

danisnotonfire: when your boyfriend of 8 years proposes to you on his fucking 30th birthday @AmazingPhil (yes i am crying shut up)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated


End file.
